1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a master brake cylinder for a braking system of a vehicle, to a power booster for a braking system of a vehicle, and to a method for operating a master brake cylinder.
2. Description of the Related Art
A hydraulic vehicle braking system is described in published international patent application document WO 2009/121645 A1. The master brake cylinder of the hydraulic vehicle braking system includes a first pressure chamber and a second pressure chamber. In addition, the master brake cylinder has an integrated pedal travel simulator 22 on an end which widens toward the brake pedal, the volume which is fillable with brake fluid being hydraulically connected via a simulator valve to a brake fluid reservoir. The volume of the pedal travel simulator fillable with brake fluid and the adjacent first pressure chamber are delimited by a rod and simulator piston designed as a stepped piston.